Lost Letter, Found Love
by ex0
Summary: Oh my god! A french is writing an english One-Shot for the very first time ! And it's Naru/Saku? All Fluffy? Please, if you read it, leave reviews to help me improve in my english writing ! Thanks a lot ! ;


Hi there, it's exO^, some frenchy writer who decided to begin to write in english ! Oh my, so bad. If you don't like it, tell me what's wrong to help me improve, and if you like it, tell me what you liked too ;)

Well, it's a One-Shot, NaruxSaku (4ever) and the characters may be OOC but the hell with it, it's my first try i'm all forgiven, right? =P

Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own the song used which belongs to the group Oasis (Sadly, breaking apart from what I've heard)**

Enjoy, and review !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was this day. The day when everything began. It was a snowy day in Konoha, and the one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, had a hard time trying to write something on a paper. Well, simply the fact that he was trying to write was indeed amazing.

-Damn that Ero-sennin… As if it'd be so easy ! He could have given me a clue but no, just some « Girls like guys who try to express their feelings by writing » ! He knows I'm not that type of guy !

And the day went on, seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. Naruto decided to walk in the village while reading for the tenth time his now finished letter. He found it horrible… How can someone fall for something this lame ? He'd make Ero-sennin pay for that idea, believe it ! To win her heart, he'd done anything… He fought for her, he supported her, he helped her, made her smile, laugh… What if… ? What if it'd actually work ? He was Uzumaki Naruto, and he wouldn't go back on his word ! He was definitly going to see her and give her that letter !

Now sure of what he was going to do, Naruto increased his pace and went straight to her house. He had fought against a Bijuu, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Akatsuki… Giving a letter couldn't be that hard… Right ? He finally arrived in front of her small but nice house.

-Breathe… Errr… I think i'm gonna read it again. Yeah, that's the best thing to do right now. Aaah, I'm just a coward !

He quickly sat on the bench next to the house and opened the letter. He read it again and again, for ten minutes but… Oh yes, he could feel it now. She would kill him on the spot, in one hit. Her heart was not that easy to win. He tried hard since the Academy… Some lame letter wouldn't do… But he remembered what the pervy sage told him, and he remembered very well the tone he used : he was really serious about that one.

_Flashback_

_-Owww, come on Ero-sennin this isn't going to work and you know it ! Stop playing with me, would you ? _Shouted Naruto, angry

_-Listen gaki ! I've got more experience than you in love, maybe more than you'd ever get in your whole life ! I tell you this, for the last time, write her a letter ! Why do you think my books have such a success ? No, this is not ONLY for the sexual parts. This is for the romance I put in it, and most of my fans are actually girls ! They are so in love with those romantic books. It's in their nature, women love romance. Do you see it now ? They like guys who try to express their feelings by writing. Back in the time, we had to confess our love to women by writing or singing… And that is still one of the best way to do it in my opinion. _

_-That's a load of stupid ideas… But everything I tried didn't work. I'll think about it, senseï._

_End of Flashback_

It couldn't hurt. Well yes, it could if she wasn't going to like it, but he was used to this pain. The pain of being rejected was part of his live since five years. No… He wasn't ready yet. And this letter was nothing but a piece of idiocy. Naruto then stood up and just threw the letter away, going back home. Little did he know…

- So cold, I'm going to freeze if I stay too long. Well I'll just see Ino and… Aaaah !

Haruno Sakura, Tsunade's apprentice, was coming out of her house and just recieved a piece of paper in the face. Very angry, she was going to crush it but curiosity got the best of her and she decided to read it. The layout of the paper was the layout of a love letter, she was sure of it. Sakura just laughed and then began to read…

« _**Today is gonna be the day that I'm gonna throw it back to you, **_

_**By now you should have somehow realised what you gonna do **_

_**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now. **_

_**I'm sure you put it all before, but you never really had a doubt. **_

_**There are many things that I, would like to say to you, but I don't know how… **_

_**Because maybe, you gonna be the one that saves me. **_

_**And after all, Sakura, you're my wonderwall…**_ »

She was awestruck. Some guy has actually written her a letter… She couldn't think of any other Sakura in Konoha. That letter had to be for her but who would write those beautiful words to her ? No clue. No one has ever shown love for her… Well there was Naruto but… Sakura laughed hard, just thinking of him trying to write even one of those words. She kept the paper in her pocket and went to see Ino. She'd be interested for sure by this letter.

A sunrise. An other day. A week passed. Sakura was summoned by Tsunade for a mission with Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi . They had to go as soon as possible, and the Hokage requested that she find Naruto in his appartement and bring him at the gates. Sakura and Ino had no idea about the letter. In fact, Ino instantly said that it was Naruto but Sakura refused to accept it, and her best friend changed her thoughts too.

-Naruto ! We have a mission and got to go now ! Come and open please ! _Sakura shouted through the door_

-I'm coming, I'm coming… Hi Sakura-chan… _He said, while yawning_

-Gosh Naruto, go and prepare yourself already ! We're gonna be late !

-Okay… I'll be here in a minute, sit on the bed if you want.

And then, he went in the bathroom to change and make himself clean. Sakura sighed and took a look around. The room didn't change… As messy as ever. Something was just not right… On his desk. Too many papers, and she knew he didn't like writing. He even had the nerve to ask her to complete some papers for him, for the rent or else. She got up and came near the desk to see what kind of papers it was. After a few minutes, everything was clear in her mind. She understood immediatly. Why she recieved a letter, why she didn't see him for a complete week, why she and Ino couldn't find who it was… Those papers and those sentences…

« _**Because maybe…. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do… There are many things that I,would like to say to you… Today is gonna be the day….**_ »

Those words came from him. From Uzumaki Naruto. It was really him. A tear travelled from her eye to her chin. She could not move, nor think of something else. The only think she was thinking of was him and this letter he wrote for her.

« _**And after all, Sakura, you're my wonderwall…**_ »

She stepped back and sat on the bed again. She kept on crying, now remembering of how she treated Naruto since the Academy. Of what she thought of him. Of what she discovered. Of what she was going to tell him. That was when he came back from the bathroom.

-Sakura-chan ? What the… Why are you crying !? _He said, worried. He came to sit next to her._

-Oh, Naruto… I'm… I'm… so-….sorry ! _She managed to say, between sobs._

-What ? You didn't do anything ! Come on… What is bothering you, Sakura-chan…

-You… You really love me… I can feel it again…. What I tried to ignore all those years… _Sakura explained, beginning to calm down_

-… Don't worry Sakura-chan. I will definitly bring Sasuke back. After all, I promised, right ? And I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way.

-I feel your… warmth. I accept it, Naruto… Finally, I accept it, welcome it. Please, don't hide your feelings behind that promise… I was the one to do it, but now it is time to stop it.

-Errr… Sakura-chan, I don't really understand what you're talking about, héhé…. _He responded, while smiling and scratching the back of his head_

-Stop with those fake smiles. They fooled me for a long time, but I can see it now. Everything is clear in my head. You know… I found your letter for me.

-………………………You…you did ? _Naruto said, embarassed_

-Yeah. Who would have thought you actually have some talents in writing ? Your words touched me, Naruto. When I read it again, and that I think of you… I can remember what I was putting aside : your love.

-You know, it's… it's okay. I know you love Sasuke. And I knew it was a bad idea to write this. In fact, you must have found it because I threw it away when I was… going to give it to you.

-I see. Hold me, Naruto.

She saw him hesitate. She saw him affraid, but not of being punched, but of feeling pain again. The pain he experienced since they know each other.

-It's my turn to make a promise, okay ? I promise I won't make you suffer again. I sorted out my feelings. Hold me… Please.

And so, Naruto held her close. The warmth… felt so good, for both of them. They felt complete, as two parts filling each other, making one. He thought it was a dream. She thought she was finally understanding what love was. She loved that feeling… She wanted it to last forever. She didn't want to let him go now. His hands reached her own, and he sensed she welcomed him as she said before. They stayed there, on Naruto's bed, for ten minutes, in the same position. Heaven had opened it's doors, and they entered.

-Sakura-chan… You mean so much to me that it hurts inside… If… if this is not a dream… I promise I won't make you suffer like he did by leaving you. _Naruto said, after a while_

-I know that already. I've always known in fact. You're the only one that practically dedicated his life to me. I've hurt you more than anything…

-No don't say this, please, Sakura-chan. You are the reason why I'm never giving up… The reason why I'm always waking up with a smile. You never heard me speaking like that, right ? This is because I feared your reaction if I ever tried to tell you what I really felt, not just asking you out for a date. I really want you to be happy, with or without me ; if Sasuke is the only one for you, I understand.

-Let me tell you something, okay ? I realised when I read your letter that what you said is true. You're the only one to feel that way about me.. Sasuke never cared, he always treated me like a weakling, a nuisance, an annoying girl who slowed him down. You… You always put my happiness above anything else. You put your life on the line for me. You always cheer me up, you are always by my side. I think Sasuke-kun blinded me… When he left… I thought everything would crumble but you were here for me. I couldn't have trained under Tsunade-sama if it wasn't for you. I owe you so much… I owe you the life I am living today. Now, I know YOU are the one I… the one I've hurt although I understand now that you are the one I love. Let me heal you… Let me love you, Naruto. You deserve happiness more than anybody else… More than Sasuke will ever deserve. _Sakura said, letting her heart speaking for her_

-I'm not hurt Sakura-chan. Not anymore, as long as you live and love me for real… You're so beautiful when you look at me like this. Even more than before if it's possible…

Sakura felt her tears welling up in her eyes again but quickly caught his lips for her, his, their first kiss. The kiss that made their destiny meet to become one. Somehow, their path would never get different from now on. This is the amazing power of love, a power that can do anything possible.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And it's finally over. Wow, this was kinda hard for me. I'm seriously lacking of vocabulary, and I hate using dictionnary or translators so I only wrote with my knowledge (Which is really poor, I admit)

Now, it's your turn. You can help me by leaving some reviews, I so want to know what you think of this... hmm One-Shot. Thanks a lot for reading, and get ready to type if you're willing to ! :D


End file.
